Feel This
by njbc
Summary: Lucas stared at the phone on his hand. He had three options. The 'trifecta' as Haley would call it. It was now or never.
1. Chapter 1: Feel This

_A quick one-shot, entitled_ "**Feel This**." _Hope you enjoy it :) _

_Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

Lucas stared at the phone on his hand. He had three options. The 'trifecta' as Haley would call it. It was now or never.

_It's gotta be this one,  
You don't have to fake it  
You know I can take it  
What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored  
And everything that was taken can be restored_

Lindsey was his first option. The safe one. After Peyton, he knew he was all screwed up. No more heart breaks, nothing. She was good for him. If not, maybe even perfect. He knew he'd lead a content life with her. A life with a beautiful home and wonderful children. His future with her was sure to be safe.

_Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation under my breath_

Then there was Brooke. Another option. She was an incredible person. He knew she was gonna change the world someday and she did. Maybe not the whole world but she definitely saved Angie's. Brooke was an amazing person. An amazing friend. He loved her. But then again, he loved her as one of the few close friends he had.

_It's gotta be disguised  
Soul and script  
Chord and the lyrics  
What if I told you that innocence is yours  
And the beauty you have now is brighter than before  
Before_

He knew his third option. Hell, everyone knew his third option. Peyton. The girl he loved ever since he was a child. He watched her grow into an amazing person. Their relationship was always rocky. Since the very beginning. He couldn't have her at first but when he almost got the chance he screwed things over. Then he found love in Brooke but that wasn't going to work because he knew in his head who he truly wanted next to him when his dreams came true. For awhile, their relationship was close to perfect, but then they separated after a long time apart. He got another chance with her but it didn't work out because of Lindsey. They weren't even dating at the time but since when did his relationship with Peyton ever had good timing? After awhile he grew to love Lindsey but right at the very moment when the blond came back into town his whole world came crashing down.

It was definitely hard losing her, seeing her again, and it was still hard for him. But the question is, does he still love Peyton Sawyer?

After half an hour of thinking it through he finally dialed her number.

"Hey, it's me. Listen, I got two tickets to Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?" He was surprised at his own words but it was time to fix things once and for all.

She walked in the airport carrying nothing but her purse. She didn't even have to think about the words he said to her. All she knew was that she was gonna love Lucas Scott forever.

She finally spotted him and he stood up.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you." He reused the words he said to her in high school as he cupped her face.

Before leaning in for a kiss, "I think we've waited long enough." He pulled her up and kissed her lips tenderly.

The kiss brought back so many memories for the both of them. But they didn't care. All they knew was, there was new memories to be made.

_Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation under my breath_


	2. Chapter 2: Finally

_**I know this was supposed to be a one-shot but I couldn't help it. The song is called "Beautiful" by Lifehouse **:)  
_

_ stay right here  
and speak to me  
i want to feel you  
i need to hear you  
you are the light  
thats leading me  
to the place  
where i find peace, again_

The boy smiled at the girl leaning her head on his shoulder. This was where he was supposed to be. All along. It took him 3 years and 2 months to figure it out but he did. He was sitting next to the girl he loved and will always love. The girl he wrote two books about and possibly a third one. This was his comet. He was the young boy. And somewhere deep in his heart he knew it'd come back to him. It was never a work of fiction. It was oh-so very true. No more hiding in denial, no more pain for the both of them. He knew that just by looking at her. Sitting there and feeling the warmth of her skin and the scent of her hair. This wasn't the girl he wanted next to him when his dreams came true. This _was_ the dream. The darkness definitely didn't have the answers. He knew he was one of those lost souls that had forgotten about the immensity of love. He knew that the only thing wrong about faith, love, and belief was not having it. But now, sitting next to her, everything was going to be alright again. No more running, no more hiding, in the darkness. The darkness he was left in after the comet flew by and left him alone. His journey filled with dark and loneliness was over.

The comet came back and this time, it stayed.

Peyton rubbed the inner corners of her eyes as she was waking up and stretched her hands over her head. She let them fall back to his chest as she leaned back toward him

"Hey you," he greeted, grinning.

"Hi." She said shyly. "You didn't sleep?"

"I was watching you sleep." He confessed. He looked into her eyes and touched the very core of her soul with the words he had said to her.

She knew this wasn't a dream but she couldn't believe that they were actually getting married. It was rash but it was perfect for her. She wasn't one for big, spectacular weddings, but that that didn't exactly mean she didn't want one.

"Luke," she began, a little scared he might think she's backing out, "I'm not saying 'no' or 'someday' but I've always thought that if we ever get married it'd be everything I didn't expect it to be."

She didn't notice, but he was smiling. He knew big weddings wasn't her thing but getting hitched in Vegas was not good for someone who had lost two mothers, an absentee father and brother.

"See, my life never went the way normal peoples' lives would have and I'd like to have at least something normal. I mean every girl thought about her dream wedding, y'know?"

He didn't answer. All he did was lift her chin up and kissed her. "I take that as a 'yes, Peyton, let's do it your way.'" She giggled.

"Absolutely." He kissed her again. This time, with more passion.

_you are the strength  
thats keeps me walking  
you are the hope  
that keeps me trusting  
you are the light  
to my soul  
you are my purpose  
youre everything  
and how can i stay here with you  
and not be moved by you  
but you tell me  
how could it be any better than this_

They flew back to Tree Hill to set it right this time. If anyone deserved a beautiful wedding, it'd be Peyton. So she'd have everything every girl would want in her wedding and Lucas couldn't agree more.

"Peyton, that dress is--" Haley began.

"gorgeous!" Brooke finished as she finished hemming the bottom. "Besides, it's a COB original. And you'd be happy to know that no other bride will have the exact same dress."

"I love you B. Davis." Peyton said as she pulled Brooke in for a hug.

"You too Haley James Scott."

Jamie entered the boutique with Nathan and Lucas right behind him.

"Peyton?"

"Brooke?"

"Haley?"

The three boys had called out simultaneously.

Brooke walked out with Haley beside her and stopped right in front of them.

"You two are allowed to peek." Brooke permitted.

But then again, having a big wedding did have it's drawbacks. "And you groom-to-be, aren't allowed to see Peyton for a week. Got that, broody?" She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"That's not fair." He whined, and then turned his head towards his best friend, "Haley?"

"What she said." Or his so-called best friend, he thought to himself.

"Sorry man." Nathan patted his brother's back.

"Don't worry Uncle Luke." Jamie reassured, as he followed his dad to the back of Brooke's boutique to go check on Peyton.

A week without seeing your bride is fine as most grooms would think but Lucas hadn't had enough time to spend with Peyton because of the whole wedding plans. The truth is, he would sneak into Brooke's house "after hours" just to "check" on Peyton for the past few weeks. But he wanted to spend more time with her since they got back together.

"Listen, Lucas Scott, I know you've been snooping around our beach house for the past few weeks like a burglar just to see your soon-to-be wife-y. And you're lucky I'm just giving you one Peyton-free week. With most people I'd give them one whole month. But I know you can't keep your little soldier in his tank so I'm bending the rules here just for you two."

Haley couldn't help but let out a chuckle and Lucas rolled his eyes. "Fine. But after the wedding--"

"Save the details for you and Peyton, pervy." Brooke cut him off and went back to check on Peyton.

"This sucks." Lucas through his hands up in the air and slouched on one of the COB lounge chairs. "Don't worry, Luke. One week is gonna go by so fast and next thing you know she's in your arms on your way to your honeymoon." Haley put her arm around her best friend's shoulder and rubbed it soothingly.

"Wow, who knew you'd clean up real nice Sawyer?" Nathan teased.

"Shut up!" Peyton slapped his arm playfully. She was wearing a beautiful COB creation. A white strapless, empire-waist dress, with Swavorski crystals clustered around the chest area and a silky train.

"Do you think he'll like it?" She asked, a little nervous.

"Sorry, babe, but I think he's more concerned about taking that off you than anything else." Brooke smirked, as she walked in.

"Cover your ears, Jamie." Nathan demanded. He listened.

"I second that, but Brooke, hello, five-year-old kid in the room." Nathan had said.

"Oh! Sorry about that." She apologized. "Thanks," He accepted without hesitation and uncovered his son's ears and walked right back outside. "You look pretty Peyton!" Jamie complimented as he was about to leave the room. She gave him a warm smile. "Thanks, J-Luke."

Brooke turned back to Peyton. "In all seriousness here P., I think he'll think you'll look beautiful, regardless."

"Is he here?" She asked, a little hopeful. She missed him so much even if she saw him only a few nights ago.

"Sorry, you're not allowed to see him for a week." She strictly forbade.

"Brooke, please. Just give me 10 minutes." The curly blond compromised.

"5, but you have to take off the dress first."

"I would if I had any other clothes to wear, you took me right out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel all the way here, remember?"

"Then just wear the towel," The brunette winked. "I'll call him in here, now go, change."

As quickly as possible, Peyton was back wearing nothing but undies and a faded green towel wrapped around her body. She waited for Lucas to come in the back for the last time as her fiancé. In less than a few minutes, the tall blond walked in, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned on the top and faded blue jeans with his favorite cowboy boots.

_you calm the storms  
and you give me breath  
you hold me in your hands  
you wont let me fall  
you stole my heart  
and you take my breath away  
would you take me there  
take me deeper now _

"Hey Blondie," He took her into his arms as he grabbed her waist and looked into her emerald green eyes. He swore, no matter what she was wearing she was always incredibly beautiful to him. She was everything he could've asked for but even if he wished for someone like her it wouldn't come close.

"Hey," She said, pulling him in for a kiss. Before they knew it their tongues were dancing together. He kissed every part of her upper half as possible (and mind you, they only have five minutes.) He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her temple, and her neck. He wanted her so badly as she did the same.

"Luke, Luke, hold on. Brooke only said five minutes remember?" She reminded him but he still continued to kiss her neck, her weak spot.

"I guess we could ask for more time." She gave in. She wanted him as much as he did her.

"Okay, five minutes up, you love bi--" Brooke quickly covered her eyes, this was so not what she pictured them doing. "Okay, sexy-crazed maniacs, back away from each other, now." The brunette said as she continued covering her eyes.

Lucas and Peyton quickly drew back from each other but tried to bargain with their friend. "B., can't we have this whole day together? Please." Peyton said as she walked toward her best friend, who unshielded her eyes. "Please?"

"Ugh, fine. But you so own me." Brooke demanded. "And you, pervy," she pointed her finger to him, "try not to get her preggers before the wedding, okay?"

Lucas smiled. "Yes, Ms. Davis."

"Good, now take her home, before anyone sees her wrapped around the towel. My customers think I'm selling hookers over here. Got it?" Brooke yelled over her shoulder as she left the two alone.

The two stood alone and he took her hand and pulled her in for another kiss.

_and how can i stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
and how can i stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

* * *

**Hope you guys loved it! Please review! **_:) _


	3. Chapter 3: Feeling Good

**Okay, I think I'm on a roll here. Anyway, tell me what you think. And this song is called "Feeling Good" by Muse **_;) _

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or One Tree Hill.  
**

* * *

_ Birds flying high you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky you know how I feel  
Reeds driftin' on by you know how I feel _

Lucas held her close to his body as much as possible. They were lying on top of her comet. This was how he wanted to feel everyday for the rest of his life. He just wanted to lie with her and stay in their position forever. No worries. No problems. Just a perfect space between them. Peyton had changed her towel into her blue jeans and her 'Pink Floyd' shirt. They were at their happy place. The place where they first spoke. The place that started their long ride of his and her heartbreak, his belief in God, beauty, and art. But more importantly, love. They listened to the quite stream of water and the soft music that played on her radio.

"We made it, Peyt. You and me." He broke the soothing silence. But he couldn't help it. They did make it. After so many past obstacles. Nothing else mattered anymore. Everything was in the past. It's their future that they are looking forward to.

"Yeah." She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat. It was better than any other type of music she heard.

"Peyton, I'm sorry." Lucas sat up, "I never meant to hurt you. I caused you so much pain. And you still watched me say 'I do.' You took it all in. God, I love you so much Peyton, I never want to cause you any more pain you don't deserve. You even sacrificed for my happiness just like Keith did with my mom."

She sat up and took his face into her hands. "Luke, that's all in the past now, and I'll do anything for you. You know that." She kissed his temple.

"I said I'll wait forever for you. And I always will. True love always, remember?" She quoted her old door.

He kissed her forehead, "Now we can have it. No more waiting." They lied back down on her comet.

_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good _

Lucas drove Peyton to the River Court. They walked with their waists were stuck together with glue. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, "thank you. I love it."

They stared at the comet Peyton drew for Lucas. That's where he realized how much Peyton meant in his life. She still loved him even after he's been so much of an ass to her. But he knew that from the very moment they got back together he'll repay her for the rest of his life.

"So," she said, letting him go by the waist but still holding his hand, "we never did clarify, but who's the comet and who's the boy?" She smiled.

He looked at her incredulously for a moment, "I can't believe you. Lindsey and Haley convinced me that I wrote about you and I would've thought you'd know it by now."

"So? Who is it?" She wanted to hear the words directly from him. Not from anyone else.

"You, Blondie, are the comet." He kissed the fingers of her hand. "And the boy?" She asked, teasing him now.

"Me, of course." He winked. "Hmm, I guessed Nathan." She continued, jokingly.

"Way to wound my ego." He rolled his eyes.

"It's what I do best." She ran her fingers through his hair.

_Fish in the sea you know how I feel  
River running free you know how I feel  
Blossom in the tree you know how I feel _

_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good_

They drove the comet to Tree Hill cemetery. And Lucas and Peyton stopped by Keith's grave to leave him flowers.

"Hey Keith." Lucas greeted, smiling as he bent down to place the flowers on his grave.

"I'm getting married. And I want you to know that I would've never come back for Peyton if it wasn't for you. You saved my life. It's weird because even though you're not completely here, you're still saving me. Mom and Lily are doing great with Andy. They miss you everyday and so do I. Thanks Keith."

Peyton bent down on Keith's grave as Lucas stood up. "Keith, I'll take care of him. Thank you for giving him back to me."

As they said goodbye to Keith, they walked to Peyton's mom's grave. "Hi mom. Thank you for giving me a sign the last time I came here. You saved me." Lucas looked at Peyton, clueless, but he bent down and left a flower on Anne Sawyer's grave. "Hey Mrs. Sawyer, thanks for watching Peyton while I wasn't myself. I'll take care of her forever."

They walked back to the car and Lucas took hold of Peyton's hand. After weeks of being engaged, he still hadn't put the ring around her finger. He bent down on one knee as old fashioned as possible and kissed the top of her left hand.

"Peyt, I--" Lucas began.

"You already know my answer." She interrupted, smiling.

"I want to do this properly." He grinned.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I've waited my whole life for you, and I want us to be together forever. None of my dreams matter without you. You are my dream. I'm gonna spend my whole life giving you what you deserve. A wonderful house and beautiful children. I want all of it with you. So, what I'm saying is, for the umpteenth time, will you marry me?"

"Yes." As he slipped the ring in her finger, she pulled him up and gave him an everlasting kiss.

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when the day is done  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world_


	4. Chapter 4: Your Touch

_**I've been getting inspiration lately. So hope you like it. Review please!** **Song is by** **U2 "Unchained Melody."** **I think the original song was played in "Ghost." The movie with Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore. ** ;)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or One Tree Hill. Or "Ghost" for that matter.  
**

* * *

_Oh, oh my love  
Oh my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long and lonely time_

The day ended as quickly as it began. They wanted nothing more than to see each other every single day before they get married. But a certain brunette wouldn't approve of that.

They stopped right at Lucas' doorstep. They didn't need words to explain how they feel. All they wanted was to make this moment last for a life time. Peyton had tiptoed to kiss Lucas' forehead but his lips caught hers instead. She moaned as he got deeper into the kiss. All she wanted was to have this day to themselves. The truth was that they hadn't slept together since getting back together. He actually spent time sneaking in her room just to lie down or make out for hours until both their lips were swollen up. All they wanted now was to have each other. They never mentioned it beforehand until they knew it was the right time. And now was the right time.

_ And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine_

He couldn't help it anymore. He swung the door open and carried her inside not letting go of their kiss. "Luke," Peyton managed to gasp out. "Brooke--"

"Way to kill the mood." He smirked and sat her down on his bed. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Lucas." How can he resist? She _was_ his kryptonite. But this time he wasn't going to let her go. He wanted nothing more than to be inside of her. This was perfect. And that's what Lucas Scott was going to get.

He sat beside her and slowly led a trail of kisses along her jawline down to her neck. This time she whimpered. She may be his kryptonite but he knew very well what her weakness was. He pulled off the Pink Floyd tee over her head leaving her in her red lacy bra. She roughly ran her fingers through his hair as he bent her down on the bed. Moans were coming from both of them as he took off her clothes and kissed her bare breasts. Their bodies swayed with each other. Finally, he gently entered her body. She couldn't help but let out a whimper.

_ I need your love  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me_

He kissed every bit of her body and her face. No words were needed. Only little mumbles of 'I love you.' The whole night Lucas began paying her back for the many times he made her feel unloved.

_ Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
_

Lucas Scott was going to spend forever showing how much Peyton meant to him. She didn't have to sacrifice for his happiness anymore, for she was his happiness as he was hers.

_Lonely rivers sigh  
Wait for me, wait for me  
I'll be coming home  
Wait for me_

Morning dawned on the two blonds. A new day had begun and it was time for Lucas and Peyton to bid their goodbyes. She lied with him for a few minutes, taking in everything. Her hands lay limp on his bare chest and he had placed his on top of them.

"I'm gonna love you forever Lucas Scott." Her voice was soft but still held confidence in the words she had said once before. Lucas was quietly asleep. He held her so close that she couldn't break the hold he had her in. Neither one of them wanted to ruin their moment. Everything was in its right place.

One whole hour passed and Lucas was awake. His whole body felt light. He turned to the other side of his bed. She wasn't there. He quickly put on a pair of basketball shorts and found his fiancé in the kitchen wearing his white buttoned down shirt.

"G'morning 'Rake Boy.'" She greeted, as she made her way towards him, holding a spatula on her right hand. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and went back to work on the scrambled eggs.

He looked at her, a little dazed from the sudden head rush he got from the anxiety of finding out she wasn't lying next to him. "Aren't we technically breaking the rules here?" He smirked.

"No, we're just bending it a little. Anyway, I'll be out of your sight after I take a shower. One whole week without me." She reminded him. "You can survive." She teased.

"Come on, Peyt. Why do we have to do this? I--" He began complaining and was immediately cut off by the spatula that was inches away from his face.

"You lasted 3 years without me, what's a few more days, right?" Peyton gave him a malicious grin. Oh, she was evil. "Fine, but you better not go kissing other peoples' exes." He mentioned, referring to Chase.

"I don't know, Skills is looking pretty hot these past few days." She taunted.

"Oh, you'll pay." He huskily said as he grabbed her by the waist and gave her a kiss that will last for the whole week.

_ Oh, my love, my darling_  
_ I've hungered, hungered for your touch  
Oh, my, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly and time can do so much  
Are you still mine, I need your love I need your  
love, God speed your love to me  
_

* * *

_**These chapters are short because the next one is gonna be a long one. So how do you like? Please review! It's gladly appreciated. **__:)_


	5. Chapter 5: Done With Wait

_**I just noticed. All the chapters I've written for "Feel This" so far has ended with a kiss. It's funny how things turn out. Anyway, hope you'll love this chapter. This chapter has more characters in it other than Lucas and Peyton. And note that I won't be able to update soon after this. Probably, I don't know. It's finals week so don't keep your hopes up. **_

_**P.S. The song is called "Right Here Waiting" by Richard Marx. I can't help it, I love that song! It's so cute.  
**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or One Tree Hill. **

* * *

_ Ocean's apart  
Day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice  
On the line  
But it doesn't start the pain  
If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever_

It was time for the engagement party at Tric. It was a little late but Lucas and Peyton never had a traditional relationship. All of their close friends and family were going to be there but Peyton's family. This was the one exception where Lucas and Peyton were allowed to see each other even if they _had_ bended the rules plenty of times before.

Lucas and the guys were the first ones there, setting things up for the big occasion.

"Hey Luke, where d'you want me to put this?" Skills asked, holding a few DJ turntables for Peyton to do what she was best at.

"Here, let me take that for you." Deb appeared, wearing a very revealing black dress that accentuated her cleavage. Skills gave her a devilish smirk. There was something definitely going on between those two. Lucas thought and quickly shuddered the image.

"Hey Deb," Lucas gave the old vixen a friendly hug. "And thanks for wearing _something_." He emphasized the last word.

The brooding blond went to the bar and took some champagne and a few glasses from one of the inner cabinets. It was going to be a great night. He was working his way to give Peyton what she had deserved her whole life. As he turned around to place the glasses on top of the counter, the club was completely filled with his family and friends. All that was missing was the love of his life; his comet.

"There's my baby boy!" A beautiful Karen Roe happily gave her eldest child -now young adult- an intimate embrace, followed by his little sister, and Andy.

"Congratulations, Luke." Andy smiled. "You finally got that comet of yours."

Lucas smiled in return.

"Luke, congratulations, man." The younger Scott gave his brother a high five as he arrived with Haley and Jamie.

"Yeah, Uncle Luke!" Jamie cut in. "Thanks buddy." Lucas winked. "And thank you Hales."

"I'm proud of you Lucas." Of all people, Haley knew that Lucas was finally making a decision that wasn't based on denial. She helped him find his way back.

"Thanks," He kissed his best friend on the cheek. "But have any of you guys seen Peyton?"

"I'm pretty sure she's with Brooke. They'll be here." Mouth came up with a glass of 'Brooke Davis' in one hand and Millicent on the other.

"Yeah, Luke, keep 'Soulja Boy' in your pants, yo. Skinny girl be up here soon." Skills winked as everyone laughed at the comment.

_ Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Oh, how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

Lucas was excited but a little nervous. He didn't have the wedding jitters. Hell, he wanted to marry Peyton even without the big ceremony, but Peyton deserved it and he wasn't going to stop that. Somewhere in the back of his head he thought he wasn't good enough for her. After everything he's done to her this past year, he thought he screwed things up badly enough. He dug a deeper hole for himself than he was already in and he thought he would never had a chance again

_ Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Oh, how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

As soon as his heart began pounding, in less than a second it was all gone. All those insecurities went away. Peyton walked in with Brooke, looking more beautiful than ever. Her hair was styled into long beautiful curls and she got bangs again. She was wearing an emerald colored silk chiffon dress that hit right above her knees, revealing her long god-given legs. He stared in awe as she was walking towards him after the past few days of being held hostage by Brooke.

_ Oh, can't you see it baby?  
You've got me going crazy_

He didn't know what he looked like right now. He thought he looked like a sweating pig. But to her he looked unbelievably gorgeous than ever. Lucas had on his clean black slacks and a formal white buttoned down shirt.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and he looked into her green hazel-speckled eyes. "I told you you'd survive." She grinned.

"Mmm," He agreed as he closed his eyelids and took in her sweet scent.

"Come on everyone, let's leave these horny birds alone before it goes R-rated." Brooke interrupted. "More like X-rated." Skills agreed.

Lucas rolled his eyes -- a habit he was growing quite fond of -- and kissed the top of Peyton's head. "You look, wow." Lucas complimented and scanned his almost-wife from top to bottom.

"I'd say the same for you." She complimented in return. "I think it's time for us to join _our _engagement party." He nodded and led her to the dance floor where everyone was having fun.

_ I wonder how  
We can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance_

Before they got to to the dance floor, Lucas took Peyton outside of Tric. "I still love your art, your passion, your beauty. It's what keeps me here, standing with you." He suddenly confessed. "I never said sorry Peyton. Sorry for all the things I made you felt. Sorry for the time I proposed to Lindsey right after I kissed you, sorry for letting you sacrifice your happiness for my own, sorry for denying how much I love you and how much you mean to me." He grabbed both of her hands and held it to is face.

_ Oh, can't you see it baby?  
You've got me going crazy_

"I never want to make you feel anything you don't deserve, Peyton." His eyes were watery. He couldn't believe how much he had put her through.

She smiled, "I guess I should make you pay, but I'm too nice. I love you, Luke. And right now, that's all that matters."

In that moment, his moment of clarity was no longer the day he realized she was the one who wanted next to him. This was his moment of peace--of realization. A realization that Peyton Sawyer was the end of all his broken relationships, his worries, his problems. She was more than a comet that brought back his belief in God, in love, and in art. She was his destiny, his fate. His true love always. And nothing, no one was ever going to change that.

_ Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Oh, how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

_ I wonder how  
We can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance_

* * *

**Okay, maybe it wasn't that long. But give me a break. I have finals up. And don't worry, next chapter won't have much Leyton in it. It's still set at Tric, so chill. Do you really think I'm leaving you guys with only Lucas and Peyton fluff? Maybe. But I'm sure you'll love the next chapter! Don't just read and leave! Review please!**

**P.S.S. I finally didn't end it with a kiss! **


	6. Chapter 6: Her Clarity

_**Here's the 6th chapter. So I guess I have a lot of times on my hand, which of course, I should be using for finals, which is almost over! But I suddenly got an idea. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **;)  
_

**The song is called "Warmness On the Soul" by Avenged Sevenfold.  
**

_**xoxo**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or One Tree Hill. **

* * *

_Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make.  
And that feeling of doubt, it's erased.  
I'll never feel alone again with you by my side.  
You're the one, and in you I confide._

"We'd like to give a toast," Haley stood up on the stage, holding one of the microphones. "A toast to Lucas and Peyton." Brooke stood next to Haley, holding a few speech cards.

Everyone was seated on the tables that were set at Tric. _(A/N:_ _Think of the episode where Brooke threw Nathan and Haley another engagement party.)_

Lucas and Peyton were seated in their very own table that was lit with candles in the middle.

"For as long as I've known Lucas, he's been in love with Peyton Sawyer ever since I can remember. From elementary, all the way up 'til now." Haley chuckled at the memory.

"No words can describe how long of a journey to love these two have shared. And trust me, _I _know." Brooke winked at her two close friends. "Anyway, Peyton and Lucas have a love that is an inspiration for your average fairytale. All the things these two have been through, they've been through together."

Haley spoke, "Even if they weren't in the same place. They've overcome the speed bumps that only led them back to each other."

"To 'True Love Always.'" Haley and Brooke said in unison as they raised their glasses. A round of applause filled the room.

Lucas looked at Peyton lovingly and lightly squeezed her hand.

Haley sat back down at her table throwing the two lovebirds a friendly glance.

Brooke stayed on the stage and read from her speech cards as the applause went down. "As maid-of-honor, I wrote a pre-wedding speech for LP." She smiled.

"I wasn't the most eloquent speaker in high school but after a few years of practice, I think I got this down pretty good," Brooke's raspy voice filled the speakers in the room.

"Dear Lucas and Peyton, I guess this is the last of my now 87 letters to Lucas and the first for both of you. For all the years I've known you separately I've found that the best versions of yourselves are reflected when you two are together. I was just another one of your speed bumps but like I've said to Peyton in Rachel's Tree Hill graduation party, 'Love triangles were _so _high school.' I was just a chapter in your never ending, epic love story and I'm grateful for that. Seeing you both apart was a pain in the butt for all of us because we all knew that you guys were destined to be together. I mean you're Lucas and Peyton for god sakes. And no matter how many obstacles life puts between you two, you somehow manage to find each other in the end. I just wanted to thank you guys for giving all of us hope in believing that true love really does exist."

_ And we have gone through good and bad times.  
But your unconditional love was always on my mind.  
You've been there from the start for me.  
And your loves always been true as can be.  
I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you.  
_

As Brooke finished reading her letter, she gave both Lucas and Peyton a tender embrace and another applause was brought upon the room with a few 'Aw's.'

"I love you P. Sawyer soon to be P. Scott. And you too Broody." Brooke's lips pulled into a smile, "Listen, I know lately I've turned into big, bad, actually, scratch that, hot, gorgeous 'Brookie Monster' but, if you two would like, you can spend the rest of the night together since you guys have 3 more days 'til your wedding day."

Lucas stared at Peyton, who secretly wanted that more than anything, and then turned back to Brooke. "Thanks Brooke, but I think we'll go by your original plan." He stated.

"Great. It's settled then." Brooke turned back to her table with Nathan, Haley, Skills, Mouth, and Millicent.

After Brooke was an earshot away, Peyton turned her face towards her fiancé. "What made you decide that?" She asked, pouting, a little disappointed.

"A little thing called, payback." He grinned, flashing his teeth. He was definitely not letting go of the 'Skills' comment she brought up days ago. But little did he know that Peyton had a few plans up her sleeve too.

"Fine, I'll just go dance with Skills." She smirked and got up, purposely showing more leg than she needed to.

"Tease." He murmured and grabbed her waist. "Uh uh." He shook his head and took hold of her lips.

On one of the other tables where the whole gang sat, Brooke and the others were discussing the wedding plans.

"Okay, so Peyton doesn't know about the wedding being on the River Court right?" Brooke made sure.

"Nope, Lucas is doing a good job keeping it from her." Haley assured. "Yeah, she doesn't suspect a thing." Nathan informed.

"Alright, so Skills, you, Fergie and Junk are helping the crew I hired to set up the huge white tents around it."

"No problem, baby girl." Skills happily agreed.

The group were all pitching in their help to get everything done before the ceremony after Lucas had asked Brooke to make this the dream wedding Peyton deserved. The only thing he wished could've come true was that Peyton's father and brother came home but after a few phone calls it wasn't going to happen

_ And we have gone through good and bad times.  
But your unconditional love was always on my mind.  
You've been there from the start for me.  
And your loves always been true as can be._

Peyton was sitting on Lucas' lap with her arms wrapped around his neck while giving each other few Eskimo kisses. "I love you." Lucas said with all his heart.

"I love you too."

"Peyton." Karen came up from behind them.

Peyton quickly stood up and gave her soon-to-be-mother-in-law a hug. "Hey, Karen."

They let go of their intimate embrace but held hands at arms length. "You've grown to be a beautiful woman. Both Anne and Ellie would be proud." Peyton smiled sadly, Karen always knew what to say

Lucas rubbed Peyton's back soothingly. "Thank you." Peyton said breathlessly.

"No, thank you. Lucas couldn't have made a better choice." Karen's motherly words touched Peyton.

"Anyway, I'll see you both in the wedding, Lily's getting sleepy." And with that, Karen gave Lucas and Peyton kisses on the cheek and left with Andy and a very tired Lily.

_ I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you._

Lucas pulled Peyton back to his lap and embraced her for as long as possible. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" Peyton looked at him, confused and her eyes a little watery

"Carry such grace. You're amazing." He praised. It was true. After meeting with her friend Max _(A/N: In case you don't remember, Max played by Mark Schwann is Peyton's record store owning friend. Well was a record store owner) _she talked about waiting for the patience, the grace, and the strength into letting Lucas be happy. She got it. And she got Lucas in the end too.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "thanks, Luke. That meant so much." Peyton left his lap and went on to find her maid-of-honor.

"Hey Bro," The younger brown-haired Scott, went up and sat next to his older brother. Lucas was beaming. He wasn't his usually brooding self today or ever since he's gotten back together with his former love.

"You're finally back." Nathan grinned.

Lucas stared, baffled. "What do you mean"

"I _mean,_" he stressed "the old Lucas is back. And I wonder why." Nathan glanced at a certain curly blond girl across the room, who was giggling like a school girl with Haley and Brooke.

"Heh," Lucas let out a chuckle. "I guess you're right."

"Seriously though, Luke, it's about damn time." Nathan was happy to see the old Lucas back. Everyone was, especially Peyton.

Across the other side of Tric, "Look at you P. Sawyer." Brooke couldn't help but smile at her best friend. "Yeah Peyton, you're glowing." Haley lauded.

Peyton blushed. She wasn't used to being the center of attention. But then again that's what Lucas wanted this day to be. He wanted to make her happy every single day.

"Mission accomplished, P. You came back for Lucas and look where you're at now." The feisty brunette congratulated.

"Looks like you're not the only one wearing all the smiles." Haley pointed out. Peyton shot a quick glance across the room. Lucas was chatting with Nathan and the rest of his buddies.

Lucas caught the blond staring and gave her an affectionate smile following a mouthed 'I love you.'

In that moment, all the noises in the party had died down. The sound of the music couldn't be heard from anymore. And what stood out in that unusual silence was Lucas. The boy whose writing, spirit, and strength had changed her life. In that instance, her joy was not having the huge engagement party, but pure solitude. The cognizance that they've always been destined to be together. Lucas Scott's love for her was genuine evidence that they were fated to stay side by side--forever.

_ I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you._

* * *

**Okay, so what'd you think? Anyway, I hope you guys got the ending. I tried my best to reflect it upon Lucas' quote from the book but this time it's Peyton's realization. **_**Review, please. **:)_


	7. Chapter 7: Our Dream

**Leyton wedding. Sorry for the long wait. :) **_**  
**_

* * *

He stood their, waiting. Forever if he had to.

_"You didn't push me away. I came back for you. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you."_

"Luke, _relax._" Nathan comforted.

"Thanks, Nate." The truth was Lucas wasn't nervous. He was overwhelmed.

Maybe it wasn't the fact that Lucas Scott was getting married to his high school sweetheart. It was the fact that he was getting married to the girl of his dreams--to his soul mate. He was undeniably and irrevocably in love with this woman. In so many ways, Lucas Scott felt like he was on top of the world. He was no longer the boy who refused to admit his feelings about the girl he really loves. He no longer wanted to look for an easy way out. He didn't want to run anymore because he knows deep in his heart where he's supposed to be and who he's supposed to be with.

And that girl was Peyton Sawyer.

A beautiful curly blond faced the floor-length mirror. Her hair was curled down and was ornamented with crystal pins that had been given to her by Karen Roe. She smoothed her dress which clung beautifully to her thin figure.

_"Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott." _Haley's past words stayed in Peyton's heart.

Peyton believed that this was all a dream. That any second she'd wake up it will be all taken away from her. If this was true she would've liked to sleep forever. But this wasn't a dream. This wasn't a fantasy. It was real. She was going to become Peyton Scott.

_Scott._ She thought to herself. She was going to be his wife. Sure, Lucas had said twice before that she was destined for greatness. And it happened. Her dreams came true. But the one thing that was missing was him. Just like Lucas said before, none of his dreams matter without her and in truth she felt the same. Even if she was destined for greatness, none of it mattered because he wasn't by her side. But now he was. And all of it mattered again.

For a long time she'd been lost. A father always out somewhere in the sea, a brother fighting for their country, and two moms who weren't alive. Peyton wanted a family, she wanted a home. Lucas Scott was going to give that to her.

Brooke entered the small tent where the blond had changed, "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, you look gorgeous." A smile crept both their lips. "Thank you, Brooke. For everything."

"Peyton, you're my sister. And I want you to be happy." Both girls couldn't keep their emotions bottled and in a second they were already in tears.

"Okay, okay." Brooke tried to pull herself together. "We can't ruin your make up."

Brooke gave her best friend a long embrace. "This is it P. Sawyer. It's time to become Peyton Scott."

The River Court was wonderfully decorated. Everything looked perfect. Everyone was settled inside the white tent, anxiously waiting for the bride to finally enter.

Jamie and Lily did their tasks and brought the rings and petals of flowers. Mia had the time to pay another visit for Tree Hill when Haley had called her to sing at the wedding and delightfully agreed.

As soon as Mia began singing, everyone stood up and watched a lovely Peyton Sawyer enter the aisle. Lucas couldn't help but stare in admiration as his comet was walking towards him. A dream he had ever since the day he fell in love with her.

The comet had become more than just a symbol of his love for Peyton. It defined everything she was to him; how she was a vital part of his now, whole heart. She brought direction, beauty, and meaning into his life. She had reawakened his belief in God, love, and art. And because of that, he wanted to the same for her. But little did he know, he already did.

They faced each other and both stared into each other's eyes. His deep blue ones and her emeralds. He took her hand in his and never let it go as the minister began speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today in the sight of God, and in the face of family and friends, to join together Lucas Eugene Scott and Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer in Holy Matrimony. It's an honor for me to be able to experience first hand, the love that these two share. And as I watch you two now, I know that I am in the presence of true love. A bond that can never be broken. With that said, let us now precede to the vows."

The minister faces Peyton. She stares at the boy in front of her. The boy that changed her life for the better.

"That day, the day that I almost ran over you, as strange at it may seem, changed my life," She chuckles.

"But the day after that, changed my world. Because the day you fixed my car, you fixed my heart. You basically told me your life story back then even when I didn't give you a single detail about mine. After that, we began talking more often. Remember when you entered the gym for the very first time? You said 'Your art matters. It's what got me here.' You gave me a reason to believe in myself. I told you that day that I wanted to draw something that meant something to someone and I did. You. You looked at my art the way you looked at me and in that moment I knew that you were the person I've been waiting my whole entire life for."

Her eyes were filled with love and affection for the boy who stood in front of her. Little sniffles and soft whispers were heard inside the tent. The minister then turned to the now-not-so-brooding blond.

"Lucas." The minister directed.

"I spent most of my childhood admiring you from afar," a small smile crept up to his lips, "but that wasn't enough for me. The day I finally had the courage to talk to you was the second best day of my life. And I don't regret it. After all the pain, hurt, and love we went through these past couple of years, we made it. When I asked you for the second time to marry me it was like I accomplished everything I needed to. And right now, standing here with you, fulfilling my dream, this is the best day of my life."

Lucas looks at Peyton lovingly as she wipes off the small tears in the corners of her eyes. "Lucas, do you take Peyton, whom you hold by the hand to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you covenant to be true to her, to love, cherish, and protect her, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." He smiles, not taking his gaze off Peyton.

"Peyton, do you take Lucas, whom you hold by the hand to be your lawfully wedded husband, covenanting to be true to him, to love, cherish, and honor him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Her eyes as well are focused on Lucas, the boy she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

"Now for the rings," the minister proceeds. Jamie hands one ring to Nathan and one ring to Brooke, who then gives it to both Lucas and Peyton.

"I, Peyton, take you, Lucas, to be my husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish,  
till death do us part." Peyton smiles and places the ring on Lucas' finger.

"I, Lucas, take you, Peyton, to be my wife; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish,  
till death do us part." Without taking his eyes off of Peyton, he places the ring on her finger.

"By the power invested in me by the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They take a minute to breath in the moment and without further ado Lucas reels Peyton in for a long lasting kiss. After about 20 seconds, the two turn to their family and friends.

"Family and friends, I present to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott."

And in that instant, Peyton and Lucas' dream finally came true.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated. ;)  
**


	8. Chapter 8: New Beginning

**Don't get mad at me but I hope you guys will be okay with it. :) **_**  
**_

* * *

_One year later..._

"Peyt, sweetie, you can do this." Lucas encouraged, squeezing her hand tighter.

Peyton was already sweating. She was in labor for ten hours and it wasn't easy. Loud, audible noises could be heard in the waiting room, where family and friends patiently waited. "How long has it been already, mama?" Young Jamie questioned.

"A long time, honey, but your aunt Peyton is strong. Next thing you know, you'll have a brand new cousin." Haley smiled.

"I hope it's a boy but a girl is okay too." Jamie wanders off to his godmother. "Hey Jamie James, how you holdin' up, buddy?" The excited brunette asked. "I'm fine. But having a baby sure does take long."

She smiles. Her best friend, Peyton Sawyer-now-Scott, was going to be a mother. Brooke herself, is now a mother as well. The adoption agency had given her a call a year ago and gave her a baby boy, Tristan. Everything turned out great for all of them.

"We need one more push, Peyton." Dr. Wilson instructed. And with that, Peyton gave all she can and a beautiful baby boy came out crying. The nurse quickly cleaned it and covered it with a soft towel.

She grins and hands it to Lucas. "He's beautiful." Lucas beamed. He was now, officially a father. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

"Okay, Peyton, we have a couple more minutes 'til your baby girl comes out. I need you to try harder this time." Dr. Wilson said.

Lucas handed his baby boy to the nurse who brought it to the nursery. "Luke, I can't do it anymore." Peyton cried out.

"Peyton, it'll be over soon. I promise." A minute passed and Peyton was already in labor.

"Dang, dawg. They've been in there for hours." Skills tells Nathan. "Yeah, now I know why Peyton was having mood swings for these past months." It was true, Peyton had been very bitchy during her 9 months of pregnancy. Lucas was a soldier though. If she needed a chocolate-dipped tuna sandwich, he would get it. Even if it was 2 o'clock in the morning. Though she wasn't always bitchy. Her hormones were always up in the air. One moment she would hate Lucas for not doing anything right according to her accomendations and then the next moment she'll love him like crazy.

"You guys, that's how pregnant women are. It's not easy carrying a growing baby in your stomach for nine whole months." Haley clarified. "Speaking of pregnancy, Haley, you were all over the place. From sweetie to horny." Brooke laughed.

"Ahem," Nathan cleared his throat. "Kid in the room." He said, referring to Jamie. "Anyway," Haley began, still a little flushed from the comment Brooke made. "I called Karen and she said her, Andy, and Lily will arrive tomorrow. Their flight was delayed for a little while."

"Yeah, and I called Mouth. He said he'll be here with Millicent tomorrow. They're stuck in Omaha." Skills confirmed, shutting his phone.

"Here she is, your baby girl." Dr Wilson handed the cute little blond to Peyton. "She's gorgeous." The new mother glowed, sharing a look with Lucas. "I'll leave you two alone for awhile and have the nurse fetch you your son."

They stared at her little palms as it was clutching on to Lucas' finger. "I love you." He said, referring to his girl. "And you." Referring to his other girl. Peyton kisses him tenderly. "Thanks, Luke."

"For what?" He asks. "For giving me the family I never had." To Lucas, that was the greatest compliment anyone could ever give him. He kissed her forehead. "No problem."

"Knock, knock." The nurse comes in with Lucas and Peyton's baby boy. "You two are very lucky parents." She praises, as she hands over the baby boy to Lucas and leaves the room.

Lucas rocks his baby boy in his arms to sleep while humming a tune. Little by little he begins to fall to a slumber. "Have you thought of names yet?" Lucas whispers to his wife, who held the sleeping baby girl in her arms. "I was thinking, we can both name one of them." She grins.

"So, which one do you plan on naming?" Lucas didn't mind her idea. In fact he thought it was great. "For him," she says, staring lovingly at her little boy. "River Keith Scott." She flashes a smile. "What do you think?" She asks for his opinion. In all honesty, Lucas could not have come up with something better. He thought. His wife definitely couldn't have given a more kick-ass name than that.

He chuckles to himself. "It's so you."

She flashed him another one of her famous smiles. "Okay, your turn." He looks at his baby daughter, caressing her cheeks. "Leighton Haley Scott." Peyton stifled a giggle.

"What?" He looks at Peyton, puzzled. "It's cute. She's definitely gonna be a combination of the both of us."

"Yeah," he agrees. "Both of them are."

"Can we come in?" Jamie enters with the rest of the gang.

"Sure." Lucas nods. "Wow! A boy and a girl! I have two cousins!" Jamie runs up to Lucas, who was holding River.

"I can't believe you had twins!" A surprised Brooke walks to Peyton.

"They're so adorable!" Haley coos.

"Wow. Nice job, Luke." Skills nudges Lucas.

"Congratulations you guys." Nathan smiles. "So what's their names?"

Peyton hands over Leighton to Brooke. "This one is Leighton Haley Scott."

"And this one is River Keith Scott." Lucas proudly says, still rocking his son back and forth.

"The next one better have my name, P. Scott." Brooke jokingly says.

Lucas and Peyton exchange looks. "You'll have to wait for that one." Peyton says, exhausted.

"Ready when you are, babe." Lucas teased. "Okay, we better get going now." Haley says. "Yeah, we have to get ready for the party tomorrow." Nathan explains.

The friends bid their goodbyes and leave the happy family in the hospital.

"Thanks for putting up with me these past nine months, Luke." She kissed her husband on the cheek. "It was worth it." He glances at their two children in Peyton's arms.

This was going to be a new beginning for the Scott Family.

* * *

**Like it, hate it? Review! :)  
**


End file.
